wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Wiggle/Gallery
File:JeffWiggle.jpg|Jeff in the "Get Ready to Wiggle" 1991 music video File:JeffandAnthony.png|Jeff and Anthony File:GregandJeff.png|Jeff and Greg File:MurrayandJeff.jpg|Jeff and Murray File:JeffandPhillip.jpg|Jeff and Phillip Jeff'sEar.jpg|Jeff's Ear Jeff'sToes.jpg|Jeff's Toes JeffasTheDogCatcher.jpg|Jeff playing the dog catcher File:JeffonPlaySchool.jpg|Jeff on Play School File:JeffinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Jeff in "ABC For Kids: Live in Concert" File:JeffandDorothy.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy File:JeffWearingaFelixtheCatBelt.jpg|Jeff wearing a Felix the Cat belt File:JeffinLet'sWiggle.jpg|Jeff in "Let's Wiggle" book File:JeffinWiggleTime.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggle Time" File:JeffandCaptainFeathersword.png|Jeff and Captain File:UncleNoah'sArk13.jpg|Jeff on Uncle Noah's ark File:JeffasanOctopus.jpg|Jeff as an octopus File:JeffonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Jeff on "Carols in the Domain" File:Jeffin1994.jpg|Jeff in 1994 JeffinYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff in "Yummy Yummy" JeffandClareField.jpg|Jeff and Clare Field File:Jeffin1995.jpg|Jeff in 1995 JeffintheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff in the Big Red Car JeffandtheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and the Big Red Car JeffinBigRedCar.png|Jeff in "Big Red Car" JeffandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Jeff and Sofia Silvestrini JeffandWags.jpg|Jeff and Wags JeffinBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|Jeff in "Big Red Car" epilogue JeffDrivingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff driving the Big Red Car JeffinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Jeff in "Big Red Car" end credits JeffinUNICEFChristmasCommercial.jpg|Jeff in UNICEF Christmas commercial JeffinBigRedCarTour.png|Jeff in Big Red Car Tour JeffinWakeUpJeff!Original.jpg|Jeff in "Wake Up Jeff!" original version JeffinBed.jpg|Jeff in his bed in "Wake Up Jeff!" JeffinBackstage.jpg|Jeff in 1996 concert clip JeffinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff in "Wake Up Jeff!" JeffandHenry.jpg|Jeff and Henry JeffYawning.jpg|Jeff yawning JeffinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff in "Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue File:JeffonSaturdayDisney.png|Jeff on "Saturday Disney" File:JeffinWiggly,WigglyChristmasVideoPromos.png|Jeff in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" JeffinWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggledance!" JeffandtheAudience.jpg|Jeff and the audience JeffandPaulPaddick.jpg|Jeff and Paul Paddick Dr.MurrayandJeff.jpg|Jeff and Dr. Murray Jeffin1997.jpg|Jeff in 1997 JeffinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" (re-recording) JeffatManlyBeach.jpg|Jeff at Manly Beach File:JeffinStarlightFoundationVideoMonthCommercial.jpg|Jeff in Starlight Foundation Video month commercial File:JeffandStarlightVideoMonthSticker.jpg|Jeff and a Starlight Video Month sticker JeffonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Jeff interviewing for "The Wiggles Movie" JeffandRebekahAndrews.jpg|Jeff and Rebekah Andrews JeffinTheWigglesMovie.png|Jeff in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie1101.jpg|Jeff in the red shirt TheWigglesMovie1108.jpg|Jeff screaming TheWigglesMovie1122.jpg|Jeff at Wigglehouse JeffinYummyYummy-1998.jpg|Jeff in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 JeffinElvisStyledClothes.jpg|Jeff in Elvis-styled clothes JeffinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|Jeff in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 epilogue JeffinWiggleTime(re-recording).png|Jeff in "Wiggle Time" 1998 JeffinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggles Big Show" JeffonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Jeff on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" JeffandPluckaDuck.jpg|Jeff and Plucka Duck Jeff'sTitle.JPG|Jeff's name in the 1998 television series JeffinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggles" 1998 television series JeffinFunnyGreg.jpg|Jeff in "Funny Greg" JeffinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|Jeff in "Jeff's Keyboard Chase" JeffinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Jeff in "Muscleman Murray" JeffinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Jeff in "Spooked Wiggles" JeffinPyjamas.jpg|Jeff wearing pajamas JeffinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Jeff in "Anthony's Friend" JeffinAnthony'sFriendDeletedScene.jpg|Jeff in "Anthony's Friend" deleted scene JeffinFoodman.jpg|Jeff in "Foodman" JeffinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Jeff in "The Tennis Ball Chase" JeffinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Jeff in "Murray's Shirt" JeffinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Jeff in "Building Blocks" JeffandGingertheMechanic.jpg|Jeff and Ginger the Mechanic JeffinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Jeff in "Jeff the Mechanic" JeffinButterflyNetChase.jpg|Jeff in "Butterfly Net Chase" JeffinLilly.jpg|Jeff in "Lilly" JeffinZardoZap.jpg|Jeff in "Zardo Zap" JeffinTheParty.jpg|Jeff in "The Party" JeffinWiggleOpera.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggle Opera" JeffinWigglyGarage.jpg|Jeff in the Wiggly Garage JeffinTootToot!.jpg|Jeff in "Toot Toot!" JeffandSamMoran.jpg|Jeff and Sam Moran JeffinHaircut.jpg|Jeff in "Haircut" DreamTimeWithJeff.png|Jeff in "A Day with The Wiggles" JeffandPluckaDuckintheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Plucka Duck in the Big Red Car File:JeffonQantasAirplane.jpg|Jeff on Qantas airplane JeffandTinkerBell.jpg|Jeff and Tinker Bell JeffinDisneyland.jpg|Jeff in Disneyland JeffinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" JeffatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|Jeff at Sleeping Beauty's Castle JeffinTomorrowland.jpg|Jeff in Tomorrowland JeffImagining.jpg|Jeff imagining JeffonAstroOrbiter.jpg|Jeff on Atsro Orbiter JeffonDumbotheFlyingElephant.jpg|Jeff on Dumbo the Flying Elephant JeffinFantasyland.jpg|Jeff in Fantasyland JeffinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Jeff in Mickey's Toontown JeffatMinnie'sHouse.jpg|Jeff at Minnie Mouse's house JeffandMickey'sRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Mickey's red car JeffinMickey'sRedCar.jpg|Jeff in Mickey's red car JeffinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue PuppetJeff.jpg|Jeff in puppet form JeffinTVSeries2.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggle World" TV Series JeffinWiggleFood.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggle Food" JeffandHotPots.jpg|Jeff and Hot Pots JeffinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Jeff in "Counting and Numbers" JeffinDancing.jpg|Jeff in "Dancing" JeffinDressingUp.jpg|Jeff in "Dressing Up" JeffinYourBody.jpg|Jeff in "Your Body" JeffinAtPlay.jpg|Jeff in "At Play" JeffinSafety.jpg|Jeff in "Safety" JeffinStorytelling.jpg|Jeff in "Storytelling" JeffinFriends.jpg|Jeff in "Friends" JeffinMulticultural.jpg|Jeff in "Multicultural" JeffasaCaveman.jpg|Jeff as a caveman JeffinHygiene.jpg|Jeff in "Hygiene" JeffandPuppetJeff.jpg|Jeff and his puppet form JeffinAnimals.jpg|Jeff in "Animals" Jeff1999Cartoon.jpeg|Jeff in cartoon form JeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggly Big Show" JeffinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateShot.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggly Big Show" alternate scene JeffinWigglyBackstage.jpg|Jeff in Wiggly Backstage JeffinHistory.jpg|Jeff in "History" JeffinFamily.jpg|Jeff in "Family" JeffinMovement.jpg|Jeff in "Movement" JeffinNutrition.jpg|Jeff in "Nutrition" JeffinDirections.jpg|Jeff in "Directions" JeffinManners.jpg|Jeff in "Manners" JeffinTravel.jpg|Jeff in "Travel" JeffinPlay.jpg|Jeff in "Play" JeffinTheBody.jpg|Jeff in "The Body" JeffinCommunication.jpg|Jeff in "Communication" JeffinWork.jpg|Jeff in "Work" JeffinImagination.jpg|Jeff in "Imagination" JeffinCowsandDucks.jpg|Jeff in "Cows and Ducks" JeffinCowsandDucksEpilogue.jpg|Jeff in "Cows and Ducks" epilogue JeffinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Jeff in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" video JeffandDonaldDuck.png|Jeff and Donald Duck JeffinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" JeffinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldLiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World Live in Concert" JeffonThisIsYourLife.jpg|Jeff on "This Is Your Life" File:Jeffin2000.jpg|Jeff in 2000 Jeff'sCartoonTitle.gif|Jeff's cartoon title JeffatMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Jeff at Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade JeffonTheTodayShow.jpg|Jeff on "The Today Show" JeffinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff in "Yule Be Wiggling: Behind the Scenes" File:JeffatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Jeff at Australia's Wonderland JeffinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" JeffinCGI.jpg|Jeff in CGI File:Jeffin2001.jpg|Jeff in 2001 JeffinIrelandBackstage.jpg|Jeff in backstage in Ireland JeffonChannel9'sNews.jpg|Jeff on "Channel 9's News" File:JeffinhisBackyard.jpg|Jeff in his backyard JeffinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Jeff in Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade JeffinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff in "Yule Be Wiggling" JeffatWigglePark.jpg|Jeff at Wiggle Park JeffasaCGIElf.jpg|Jeff as a CGI elf JeffinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggly Party" concert JeffintheAudience.jpg|Jeff in the audience JeffinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggly Safari: Behind the Scenes" JeffinWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggly Safari" JeffandhisCat.jpg|Jeff and his cat JeffinAustralia.jpg|Jeff in Australia File:JeffonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Jeff on "Good Morning Australia" File:JeffinHereComeTheWiggles!Tour.jpg|Jeff in 2002 File:JeffBobblehead.jpg|A Jeff bobblehead File:JeffonBigBrother.jpg|Jeff on "Big Brother" JeffinPlayhouseDisneyMusicVideo.jpg|Jeff in "Playhouse Disney" music video JeffinTVSeries3.png|Jeff in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series JeffinTVSeries3Epilogue.png|Jeff in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series epilogue JeffinTVSeries3Epilogue-Version2.png|Jeff in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series epilogue version 2 JeffinWiggleBay.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggle Bay" JeffandhisMirrorClone.png|Jeff and his mirror clone JeffatNationalParksandWildlifeService.jpg|Jeff at National Parks and Wildlife Service JeffatStateRailAuthorityofNewSouthWales.jpg|Jeff at State Rail Authority of New South Wales JeffatHoytsCinema.jpg|Jeff at Hoyts Cinema JeffatLollipop'sPlayland.jpg|Jeff at Lollipop's Playland JeffinNewYorkCity.jpg|Jeff in New York City Jeffin2003.jpg|Jeff in 2003 MoonJeff.jpg|Moon Jeff JeffinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|CGI Jeff in "Space Dancing" JeffinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Jeff in Teeny Weeny Land JeffinGloomyWorld.jpg|Jeff in Gloomy World JeffinSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff in "Space Dancing" JeffinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" JeffasaDollinToyCommercial.jpg|Jeff as a doll in toy commercial JeffPlushToy.jpg|Jeff plush toy JeffToyFigure.jpg|Jeff toy figure JeffDollinaBlueWiggleShirt.jpg|Jeff doll in a blue Wiggle shirt JeffonFRESH.jpg|Jeff on "FRESH" JeffinChina.jpg|Jeff in China JeffattheCableCarStation.jpg|Jeff at the Cable Car station JeffinCableCar.jpg|Jeff in Cable Car JeffattheGreatWallofChina.jpg|Jeff at the Great Wall of China JeffinHongKong.jpg|Jeff in Hong Kong File:Jeffin2003.jpg|Jeff in 2003 JeffonSunrise.jpg|Jeff on "Sunrise" JeffandBrett.jpg|Jeff and Brett (Anthony's fill-in) JeffonTheWayneBradyShow.jpg|Jeff on "The Wayne Brady Show" JeffonToday.jpg|Jeff on "Today" JeffinAdelaide.jpg|Jeff in Adelaide JeffonTheCrocodileHunterDiaries.jpg|Jeff on "The Crocodile Hunter Diaries" JeffinTopoftheTots.jpg|Jeff in "Top of the Tots" WigglyWork9.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggly Work" electronic storybook JeffinColdSpaghettiWestern-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff in "Cold Spaghetti Western: Behind the Scenes" JeffinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Jeff in "Cold Spaghetti Western" JeffCowboyDoll.jpg|Jeff cowboy doll File:Jeffin2004.jpg|Jeff in 2004 File:JeffinSt.VinniesAd.jpg|Jeff in a St. Vinnies ad JeffonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Jeff on "Playhouse Disney" Jeffin2004PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in 2004 promo picture HowWagsAlmostMissedTheShow!3.jpg|Jeff in "How Wags Almost Missed the Show!" electronic storybook JeffinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Jeff in "Santa's Rockin!" JeffinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff in "Santa's Rockin'!" epilogue Dorothy'sSpots13.jpg|Jeff in "Dorothy's Spots" electronic storybook JeffattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Jeff at the Sydney Entertainment Centre JeffandTonyHenry.jpg|Jeff and Tony Henry JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff in "Live Hot Potatoes!" JeffandBrettClarke.jpg|Jeff and Brett Clarke JeffandRyanDeSaulnier.jpg|Jeff and Ryan JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff in "Live Hot Potatoes!" epilogue File:Jeffin2005.jpg|Jeff in 2005 JeffinTVSeries4.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series JeffinAustraliaKoalaFoundationCommercial.jpg|Jeff in Australia Koala Foundation commercial JeffandKoala.jpg|Jeff and a koala JeffinDorothy'sBallet.png|Jeff in "Dorothy's Ballet" JeffinFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|Jeff in "Friendly Feathersword Crew" JeffinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Jeff in "I Swing My Baton" JeffWakingMurrayUp.jpg|Jeff waking Murray up JeffandDr.Lucy.jpg|Jeff and Dr. Lucy JeffinAWigglyMystery.jpg|Jeff in "A Wiggly Mystery" JeffinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Jeff in Wiggly Animation S.SFeathersword(Wigglehouse)28.jpg|Jeff in "S.S Feathersword" TrainDance-Wigglehouse21.jpg|Jeff in "Train Dance" JeffinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jeff in "Sailing Around the World" AnimatedJeffintheBigRedCar.jpg|Animated Jeff in the Big Red Car JeffandtheLumpyMattress5.jpg|Jeff in "Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress" electronic storybook JeffinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff in "Little Rock" concert JeffinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff in the USA live JeffinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert JeffinTVSeries5.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 JeffinSearchFortheFifthWiggle.jpg|Jeff in "Search For the Fifth Wiggle" interview AnimatedJeff-2005.jpg|Animated Jeff in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" intro JeffinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" JeffinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" JeffinSpacesuit.jpg|Jeff in spacesuit Greg'sMusicalSurprise6.jpg|Jeff in "Greg's Musical Surprise" electronic storybook JeffinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheBigRedBoat12.jpg|Jeff in "The Big Red Boat" electronic storybook The3PurpleWiggles.jpg|Jeff, Katty and Danny Jeffin2006.jpg|Jeff in 2006 JeffinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff in "Racing to the Rainbow" JeffasaConductor.jpg|Jeff as a conductor JeffWakingTheAwakeWigglesUp.jpg|Jeff waking the Awake Wiggles up JeffatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Jeff at Sydney Harbour JeffonIsland.jpg|Jeff on island JeffandOscarNg.jpg|Jeff and Oscar Ng TheRainbowPalace9.jpg|Jeff in "The Rainbow Palace" electronic storybook JeffinGettingStrong!Original.jpg|Jeff in "Getting Strong" original JeffattheAustralianHighCommission.jpg|Jeff at the Australian High Commission JeffinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" JeffattheBurswoodEntertainmentComplex.jpg|Jeff at Burswood Entertainment Complex JeffinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggledancing!" JeffandSam.png|Jeff and Sam JeffinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue WagsinNewYork4.jpg|Jeff in "Wags in New York" electronic storybook JeffonABC.jpg|Jeff on ABC JeffRidingonBike.jpg|Jeff riding on bicycle JeffinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff in "Getting Strong!" JeffinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Jeff in "Language and Literacy" File:JeffinHotPotatoStudiosGreenRoom.jpg|Jeff in Hot Potato Studios JeffinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff in "Pop Go the Wiggles: Behind the Scenes" JeffatSixFlags.jpg|Jeff at Six Flags JeffinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Jeff in "Pop Go the Wiggles" Jeffin2007.jpg|Jeff in 2007 JeffonFoxandFriends.jpg|Jeff on "Fox and Friends" JeffinSteveIrwinDayCommercial.jpg|Jeff in "Steve Irwin Day" commercial JeffinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff in "Pop Go The Wiggles Show" JeffinRedNoseDayAdvert.jpg|Jeff in "Red Nose Day" advert File:JeffinTVSeries6.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series File:JeffatWigglyMailbox.jpg|Jeff at Wiggly Mailbox File:JeffinTheCircusMusicalLandscape.jpg|Jeff in "The Circus Musical Landscape" File:JeffinTheBeachMusicalLandscape.jpg|Jeff in "The Beach Musical Landscape" File:JeffinTheFarmMusicalLandscape.jpg|Jeff in "The Farm Musical Landscape" File:JeffinTheCountrysideMusicalLandscape.jpg|Jeff in "The Countryside Musical Landscape" JeffatDreamworld.jpg|Jeff at Dreamworld JeffandLogan.jpg|Jeff and Logan the blue-eyed koala JeffinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" File:JeffinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Jeff in Manchester Apollo concert File:JeffatSixFlagsNewEngland.jpg|Jeff at Six Flags New England JeffandFitz.jpg|Jeff and Fitz JeffinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" File:Jeffin2008.jpg|Jeff in 2008 JeffinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!Prologue.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" prologue JeffinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff in "Big Big Show!" JeffinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff in "Big Big Show" end credits JeffinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" opening sequence JeffinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" JeffontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Jeff on the S.S Feathersword JeffinAfrica.jpg|Jeff in Africa JeffinCleanYourTeeth.jpg|Jeff in "Clean Your Teeth" music video File:JeffonTheMerrickandRossoShow.jpg|Jeff on "The Merrick and Rosso Show" JeffinWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggly Waffle: Behind the Scenes" JeffinWigglyWaffle.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggly Waffle" JeffinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Jeff in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" JeffinHotPoppin'PopcornEpilogue.jpg|Jeff in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" epilogue JeffinHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Jeff in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" end credits CircusPractice7.jpg|Jeff in "Circus Practice" electronic storybook JeffinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Jeff in Hot Potato Recording Studios JeffinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff in "Big Big Show in the Round" JeffandBradCarroll.jpg|Jeff and Brad Carroll JeffandNormaFatt.jpg|Jeff and Norma Fatt File:JeffatTheWigglesHallofFame.jpg|Jeff at The Wiggles Hall of Fame JeffinHotPotatoRecordingStudios.jpg|Jeff in Hot Potato Recording Studios JeffinLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff in "Let's Eat!" JeffandMartinPlaza.jpg|Jeff and Martin Plaza JeffandPeterO'Doherty.jpg|Jeff and Peter O'Doherty JeffatDorothy'sHouse.jpg|Jeff at Dorothy's house JeffinWigglyCircus.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggly Circus" JeffinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Jeff in 2010 JeffonCBSEarlyShow.jpg|Jeff on "CBS Early Show" JeffonFacebook.jpg|Jeff on Facebook JeffandRyanParker.jpg|Jeff and Ryan Parker JeffonBreakfastTelevision.jpg|Jeff on "Breakfast Television" JeffatHOT91FMRadioStation.jpg|Jeff at HOT91 FM radio station JeffinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Jeff in "Greatest Hits in the Round" JeffinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Jeff in "Australia Day Concert" Jeff'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff's title in "Ukulele Baby!" JeffinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff in "Ukulele Baby!" JeffinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff in "Ukulele Baby!" end credits TheShimmieShake-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggly Songtime!" JeffinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" JeffinBendigo.jpg|Jeff in Bendigo JeffinGeelong.jpg|Jeff in Geelong JeffinWigglySongtime!.jpg|Jeff JeffandAnthonyField.jpg|Jeff and Anthony Field JeffinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff in "Ukulele Baby!" concert JeffandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Jeff and Emma Watkins JeffinFruitShake!.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggles' Special Community Annoucement: Fruit Shake!" JeffDrinkingFruitShake.jpg|Jeff drinking fruit shake JeffandFruitShake.jpg|Jeff holding fruit shake JeffholdingSuitcase.jpg|Jeff holding his suitcase Jeffin2011.jpg|Jeff in 2011 JeffinParis,France.jpg|Jeff in Paris, France JeffinIreland.jpg|Jeff in Ireland JeffonDaybreak.jpg|Jeff on "Daybreak" JeffinBabyAntonio'sCircus.jpg|Jeff in "Baby Antonio's Circus" File:JeffandLucia.jpg|Jeff and Anthony's daughter Lucia File:Jeff,LuciaandMaria.jpg|Jeff and Anthony's daughters Lucia and Maria JeffinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Jeff in "It's Always Christmas With You!" JeffatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|Jeff at Powerhouse Museum JeffinBrisbane.jpg|Jeff in Brisbane JeffinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Jeff in "Big Birthday Show" JeffinWaltzingMatilda-AustraliaDay.jpg|Jeff in "Waltzing Matilda" video JeffandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Jeff and James Arthur Chen JeffinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Jeff's name in "Surfer Jeff" JeffinSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff in "Surfer Jeff" JeffatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|Jeff at Royal Botanic Gardens JeffinNewPurpleSkivvyShirt.jpg|Jeff in his new purple skivvy shirt JeffinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Jeff in "Getting Strong" concert JeffandLachyGillespie.jpg|Jeff and Lachy Gillespie AnimatedJeffinTheWiggles'AlphabetAdventureAdvert.jpg|Animated Jeff in "The Wiggles' Alphabet Adventure" advert JeffinRoyalChildren'sHospital.jpg|Jeff in Royal Children's Hospital JeffinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff in "Celebration!" JeffinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Jeff in "Celebration!" deleted scene Jeffin2012.jpg|Jeff in new skivvy JeffonThisMorning.jpg|Jeff on "This Morning" JeffinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Jeff in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra JeffatWigglesHeadquarters.jpg|Jeff at Wiggles Headquarters JeffinHotPotatoStudiosCostumeRoom.jpg|Jeff in Hot Potato Studios costume room JeffinHotPotatoMerchandiseMuseum.jpg|Jeff in Hot Potato merchandise museum JeffandLachyWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Lachy JeffinGregSpeaks!.jpg|Jeff in "Greg Speaks!" File:JeffonStudio12News.jpg|Jeff on "Studio 12 News" File:JeffinBeepBeep,BuckleUp.jpg|Jeff in "Beep Beep, Buckle Up" music video JeffinVolkswagenBigRedCarAuctionCommercial.jpg|Jeff in Volkswagen Big Red Car Auction commercial JeffinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Jeff in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" JeffandEmmainTraining.jpg|Jeff and Emma in Training JeffandEmma.jpg|Jeff and Emma Jeffin2016.jpg|Jeff in 2016 IMG_1086.png|Jeff logo JeffinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Jeff in The Wiggles' reunion concert 9349520944_828d277d4a_o.jpg|Jeff Balloon IMG_1195.JPG|Jeff in the sky room 000_1559.jpg|Jeff in the 2005 NZ Tour s-l700.jpg|Jeff Singing Doll $_69.JPG|Jeff Smiti Figure B0000YQO74.01._SCLZZZZZZZ_.jpg|Jeff 9 in Doll $_116.JPG|Jeff Pop up Figure DSC_2873E2rs.jpg|Jeff in the Jack in the Box IMG_2072.jpg|Jeff on a ladder asamjeff.jpg|Jeff in News 12 PC190028.jpg|Jeff in Carols In The Domain jeffandmilly.jpg|Jeff in the 2008 Tour jeff-cowboy.jpg|Jeff in The 2003-2005 Tour The Wiggles 034.jpg|Jeff in the 2008 US Tour 9349521652_0632147ef5_o.jpg|The Jeff Balloon with a belt buckle 3152836_bd0f3e30ad_o.jpg|The Jeff Balloon without the belt buckle 20170327_203138.jpg|Jeff Shadow 538663_214201028684269_1382895954_n.jpg|Jeff and Magnús Scheving 546964_214201068684265_1811870821_n.jpg|Jeff in Sunrise 556253_10151039400791869_1205910846_n.jpg|Jeff in London,England 244559503_6b17cc7259_o.jpg|Jeff in The 2006 UK Tour 278398184_c270d528ec_o.jpg|Jeff in Texas 283906280_ac2a2d8f44_o.jpg|Jeff in Scotland 1322663114_58a44381f2_o.jpg|Jeff with flowers 2739736536_75437543ef_o.jpg|Jeff in The 2008 US Tour 2783327393_da0baf7081_o.jpg|Jeff in Kentucky 3665221312_45c836424c_o.jpg|Jeff as a otter 3665221928_dd6fb3f443_o.jpg|Jeff in New Zealand 3751934156_001c5b6391_o.jpg|Jeff in Colorado 4035543681_f6d9851374_o.jpg|Jeff in London 4035553419_3c7d193ebe_o.jpg|Jeff listening to Beatles Music 4036289892_a6d558df53_o.jpg|Jeff in a Party 4036312322_97a130e9fb_o.jpg|Jeff hula hooping 6593398787_f0290f17cb_o.jpg|Jeff and a girl 7752737526_ca447eda22_o.jpg|Jeff in Network Wiggles 7752742084_4458d6ef84_o.jpg|Jeff in 2012 show 7774748750_cb303d0a8b_o.jpg|Jeff in The Bonnie Hunt Show 1727105179 8b621e707f o.jpg|Jeff as Grapes 1727946266 3298cbd652 o.jpg|Jeff as a grape fruit DSC04318c.jpg|Jeff and some kids IMG_1028.JPG|Jeff and a boy IMG_1920.JPG|Jeff in the audience SAM 0187.jpg|Jeff in Utah $_22,000.jpg|Jeff and some Purple things 100 0503.jpg|Jeff in a parade 100 1172.jpg|Jeff in the 2007 US Tour 45171 412193807363 1076278 n.jpg|Jeff in a parade 100 5411.JPG|Jeff in the main entrance 197652 10151039400116869 1198091686 n.jpg|Jeff in Lazy Town 2135894862 0fc4bc4e0e o.jpg|Jeff as a Police Officer 550712680 06ff019755 o.jpg|Jeff in The 2007 UK Tour jeff127.png|Cartoon Jeff JeffandEmma.jpg|Jeff and Emma|link=Jemma Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Jeff Duos